The present disclosure relates generally to the field of power generation and more particularly to downhole power generation.
Electrical power for use in the downhole drilling environment may be supplied by batteries in the downhole equipment or by downhole fluid driven generators. Downhole fluid driven generators are prone to reliability issues. Downhole batteries may suffer reliability problems at high and low temperatures.
While the invention is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof are shown by way of example in the drawings and will herein be described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the drawings and detailed description thereof are not intended to limit the invention to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the scope of the present invention as defined by the appended claims.